1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical electrical applicator, and more particularly, pertains to an epicardial sutureless pacing lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art epicardial leads have usually had to be sutured into position which has been difficult for medical personnel in applying the lead to the epicardial tissue. The suturing of the epicardial lead presents a surgical problem in the application of an electrode of the pacing lead to the epicardial tissue of the heart. The sutured epicardial pacing leads have sometimes been considered less than desirable and satisfactory in the application of the sutured electrode into the epicardial tissue of the heart.
Other prior art epicardial leads have required tools for application of the pacing electrode into the epicardial tissue of the heart. The tools required surgical manipulation by medical personnel applying the electrode to the epicardial tissue of the heart.
The application of prior art pacing electrodes required special forceps or special application tools. Numerous turns of the electrode for affixation on implant required medical personnel who had adept dexterity in the application of the pacing electrode. Also, the pacing electrode required additional tools which also required more time for application of the electrode to the epicardial tissue of the heart, and also required a large working area on the heart of the individual patient for the application of the pacing electrode.
Finally, the prior art pacing leads had little or no stretch or flexibility within the electrode and the lead itself, sometimes resulting in high chronic thresholds. Chronic results were sometimes less than desirable due to the lack of stretch of the pacing lead, especially between the pacing electrode and the distal end of the lead itself. Also the prior art pacing electrodes require physical height between the epicardial tissue and the thoracic cavity, not only during application of the pacing electrode, but for subsequent pacing of the heart.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of prior art epicardial pacing leads by providing a sutureless epicardial pacing lead which requires no stab wound or sutures for electrode placement and support, and a pacing electrode which can be secured to the heart by gently pushing the tip of the electrode into the epicardial tissue and subsequently securing the electrode with the elasticized snap-on end sleeve of the fixation pad thereby covering and protecting the electrode tip.